


Cuddles

by StarStorm21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Mystery wants something from Arthur, but Arthur's a demon what could Mystery want from him?Based on ectoimps Demon!Arthur AU





	

Arthur opened an eye and looked to Mystery who was standing warily a few feet away, eyeing Galahad and half a dozen deadbeats nestled under Arthur’s wings. Arthur looked away guiltily, knowing how suspicious Mystery was of him now. He really couldn’t blame him. After all he was a demon. Not just any demon, in all but personality he was the same demon who pushed Lewis to his death and probably would have done a lot more if Arthur hadn’t fallen as well.

He looked back to Mystery to see him still staring at his wings. He looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitant to. Arthur tried to think of what Mystery could want from him. Only one thing came to mind.

“Don’t worry, Vivi’s not here right now.”

Mystery seemed to jolt out of his staring and looked at Arthur properly.

“No that’s not it… I um…”

Mystery’s tail twitched and he pawed at the ground absently.

Arthur tried to think of anything else Mystery would want that would fit with the body language but he couldn’t.

“I was wondering if… maybe… I could um… cuddle under your wings too?”

Arthur’s eyes went wide and if it wasn’t for the deadbeats holding his wings they probably would have flapped in surprise.

“What?”

Mystery’s ears went back and looked away.

“Look I know that’s kinda weird coming from me after how I acted around you, but I know that you’re still you now and it does look really nice under there.”

If it was possible for dogs to blush Mystery would have been as red as his fur. He still refused to make eye contact with Arthur.

Once the surprise wore off Arthur relaxed and gave a small smile. Warmth bloomed in his chest, similar to the feeling he got when Lewis told him he didn’t blame him for what happened in the cave.

“Well the deadbeats certainly seem to think so.” He lifted his right wing in an inviting gesture. “I think there’s room for you under this one.”

Mystery looked to Arthur, tail stiff as if he was holding back from wagging it.

“You mean it?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Mystery’s tail started wagging instantly and he all but dove for the offered space. Once settled he looked to Arthur eyes slightly teary.

“I’m sorry for being suspicious and trying to separate you from Vivi.”

“Hey, it’s ok. You had every right to be cautious after what happened.”

“No, I treated you like that thing that hurt Lewis and you, despite knowing what happened. I was so scared of loosing Vivi too that I didn’t let myself believe I got you back.”

He buried his head into Arthur’s side and whimpered.

Arthur raised a hand to lightly scratch behind Mystery’s ears with his knuckles, not willing to risk cutting him with his claws.

“Look for a while after the accident in the cave I was fighting that thing. It could have very easily been that way and if you hadn’t been cautious Vivi could have gotten hurt too. You were just doing your job to protect her.”

“What about my job to protect you?”

“Well, I’m still here aren’t I? You can go back to protecting me whenever you want.”

“I’ve been wanting that ever since we found you.”

Arthur smiled and lightly brushed his claws through Mystery’s fur. Things may not be exactly like they were before, and might never be again but he was happy with how things were right now.


End file.
